User talk:Tomalak16
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Corporal" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 15:16, April 14, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Renegade Renegade is a long time and trusted user; likely that edit was somehow inadvertent or otherwise an accident. Please do not toss around the word "vandalism" lightly. 31dot (talk) 15:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :There was nothing "light" about it. I spent ten minutes trying to recall my original account credentials (without any success) then created myself an account, just to revert the obviously incorrect edit and point it out to the user involved. Thanks. Tomalak16 (talk) 15:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I just wished to clarify that incorrect edits are not necessarily vandalism; they are just incorrect. Vandalism is a deliberate effort to disrupt a page's content. 31dot (talk) 15:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Do note that the word "esd" is exactly one key off of "was", which was the intended edit. So, accidental. -- sulfur (talk) 15:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that does appear to be the case. I merely wanted to inform the user involved. The mistake was made several times, and the "Preview" option clearly not used for proof-reading in this instance. Tomalak16 (talk) 16:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks 31dot - I was not aware of that distinction. Tomalak16 (talk) 16:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for your support 31dot and sulfur... I appreciate it. Tomalak, 31dot is correct in that it *was* an accident, (or esd an accident, in this case :), and that one should not use the term vandalism lightly... but no offense taken on my part. Thanks for catching my typo... sulfur was correct in noticing that my fingers were one key off on the keyboard. I almost always use preview, but as you mentioned, I probably didn't this one time... and it bit me! Anyway, thanks (and sorry!) to all involved. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC)